My Choice
by xleelii
Summary: After being used as a pawn in her father's plan to establish a treaty with a powerful neighboring pack. Joanna decides to take manners into her own hands, to create her own future. She flees to Forks, Washington to reconnect with a friend and establish a safe haven for herself.
1. Chapter 1

sex?

female

how old?

17

height?

5'6

weight?

133

Do we have a deal?

...yes

And just like that my fate was sealed. But let's start from the beginning because my life wasn't always this confusing.

I was born on August 19th, sign Leo. My full name is Joanne Flawen but everyone calls me Joan. I've lived in Colorado for most of my life with the occasional road trip to nearby states. My parents are in the high middle class economically. I'm a single child so life was pretty simple for me. Kept for the fact that my father is a werewolf, alpha of the Mountains Pack that basically runs Colorado. My mother is human, she is kind and gentle. Everyone in our pack loves her.

And then came me...the fuck up. My father wanted a son. I'm an artist so in their eyes not successful. Worse of all I can't shift. I can run pretty fast, have a great sense of smell, but it all doesn't mean anything without a werewolf form. All thanks to the beautiful breeding between human and werwolf.

"Good Morning" I said to my mother and father who were sitting down drinking coffee. The room grew horribly silent.

"what's wrong?" I added

"Joan sit down" my mother said kindly but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

I sat down across from my parents. "so...what?"

"I found your mate...his name is Collin. He is the alpha of the River Stone Pack, he's young...just turned 23."

I was completely astonished. Why the hell is he trying to get rid of me!?

"wait..." I said quietly, mostly a note to my self to keep sane here.

"He will be here around noon to pick you up so pack your bags"

My head snapped up and I stared at my father with anger, confusion, and pure rage.

"WHAT THE HELL! You can't just throw me to the highest bidder and make me leave my home. Tell this asshole to turn around I'm not leaving with him!"

"I can and I will. Don't raise your voice at me I'm still your father. Go upstairs and pack your stuff."

I didn't fight anymore...his alpha voice was present and that's a battle I'd never win. I got up from the table and walked back to my room, ignoring the cries of my mother to her husband to call the arrangement off.  
~~~~~~

I threw the last of my makeup into the bag and dragged in downstairs towards the door. The bell rang. My father calmly walked out of his study, opened the door, and greeted the men. I walked towards them still rolling my suitcase behind me.

The one on the right had dirty blond hair and green eyes. He had the typically build for a beta. He held a serious face, never even breaking a smile. On the left the guy was the complete opposite. He laughed and smiled as my father introduced himself. He had ginger hair and freckles with beautiful brown eyes. I guess he's the third in command.

Finally the alpha or Collin. His dark hair contrasted well with his blue eyes. He was serious for the most part but cracked a smile every once and in a while.

I finally stood next to my father. Compared to all of them I was a good height. Collins eyes shifted to me and smiled at me. "Nice to me you Joan" he said confidently.

"Likewise..." My father glared at me. "Well you guys should get on the road it's a long way back to California."

"Right, well it was nice meeting you Alpha Max." Collin shook my fathers hand and everything was confirmed.  
~~~~~

The car ride was boring af. For the most part I had my earphones in and was listening to music. I thought about my mom..she took me leaving so hard that she couldn't even say goodbye. As I thought about her, a tear fell down my face but I didn't notice until Collin pointed it out.

"it's nothing, I'm fine" I said wiping the tear off my face and giving him a convincing smile.

He smiled back and contained to speak. "I forgot to introduce you, Dominic is the beta and Seth is third in command.

"Hey" I said quietly. Dominic nodded professionally. He was driving, Seth rode next to him and Collin sat next to me in the back.

"Joan it's nice to put a face to a name." he smiled and looked back at me.

"I would say the same but I had no idea I was being sold off until this morning." I snapped at him. I instantly regretted it. He didn't deserve to be snapped at.

He laughed to my surprise and smiled. "You got a feisty one there Collin."

Collin smiled "I'm aware.." he said while casually his hand on my leg.  
~~~~

I forced myself to stay awake so Collin wouldn't try anything else. Thank god he didn't. We stopped at a motel and decided that we'd stay the night.

Sadly me and Collin had to share a room because there were only two rooms available.

"You think you got it bad...he talks in his sleep. The most random things come out his mouth" Seth said to me pointing to Dominic.

I laughed and said goodnight to them before walking into the room. A shirtless Collin looked out of the window and then to me.

I stared at his toned figure for a good 3 hours and was woken up by a bang on the door. I jumped. Collin walked to the door "I ordered Chinese, are you hungry?"

"yea.." he opened the door, paid for the food and closed it back.

"let's eat!" he sat down on the bed leaving space for me. We talked about also everything; school, life, goals. For the first time in a long time I having fun, just talking with someone.

"Your horrible!" I clung onto my stomach as I continued to laugh.

"I was ten, and I wanted a pet so I did the reasonable thing!" he said defeating himself.

"You stole some poor kids dog. That can't be justified."

"fine arrest me then" he held out his hands.

I grabbed his wrists playfully. surprisingly he twisted me over and climbed on top of me. He leaned in closer until our lips finally meet.

The innocent kiss turned into a heated section quickly. His tongue struggled for dominance in my mouth until I finally l granted him it.

This has to end now I thought.

There was a bang in the door...once...twice. Collin growled, he left to ask the door.

Thank god! I quickly pulled the cover over myself and closed my eyes. When he returned, I felt eyes watching me for a while until the lights were turned off. His muscular arms wrapped around my torso and I feel asleep.

Maybe this can actually work out...

Author's Note:

Welcome and thanks for reading chapter one of my first published twilight fanfic. Tell me what you think about the characters and the plot so far. I hope everyone is having an amazing summer break so far and doing well. The first few chapters are intro's so bare with me until I get into the juicy such :3


	2. Chapter 2

Collins P.O.V

"Joan wake up" I lightly shook her until her eyes fluttered open.

"We are here."

Joan looked at me confused at first but then sat up.

"Finally..." she yawned, opened the car door, and leaped out.

I followed her. "What do you think?" I asked referring to the Victorian styled mansion. I had inherited it from my parents and chose to make it the primary pack house.

"It's ancient..." she stared blankly.

I laughed. "Yea well this is your new home, trust me the inside looks a lot more modern."

Dominic went inside while Seth stayed behind and grabbed Joan's luggage, which was surprisingly only one suitcase. I wrapped my arm around her waist and walked inside the house. The expression of her face was enough for me to smirk.

She looked up at me "What?"

"Nothing, do you like it?"

I released my grasp around her waist and allowed her to explore. "I do, the gothic theme is present but not too much that it looks as ancient as the outside of the house." She stood in front of a painting and stared at it for a good five minutes before turning to me.

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "I'm glad, I have work to do Seth is going to show you to your room and then you can keep exploring." I smiled at her and walked up to her.

She smiled and nodded her head. I placed my hands on her arms playfully "Just try to stay inside boundary lines…we've had a rouge problem."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure whatever you say" she trying to walk away but I tightened my grasp on her arm. "Excuse me? You will stay inside the boundary lines and never disrespect your Alpha like that again." She could hear the dominance in my voice and her whole body shook in fear. I smirked, her expression changed from fear to confusion. I placed my hand under her jaw and forced our lips to meet.

Dominic mind linked me "Alpha we have to discuss…."

I growled "We will continue this later…" I bit my lip and walked upstairs to my office.

"Ready?" Seth asked and began to walk towards her room.

She kept her head done and followed Seth. "Dominic you are by far the largest cock block in the history of werewolf kind" I sat down behind my desk, across from him.

"Sorry...how much did you pay for her anyways?"

"A little over two million, a small price to pay in order to destroy the Crest Moon Pack. Now we have the numbers to burn them to the ground."

"Even with the troops from the Mountains Pack they still have an advantage of 2:1."

"Dominic...have some faith, I still have some cards up my sleeve that I'm not ready to use yet" I smirked.

Joan's P.O.V

"Thanks Seth" I weakly smiled.

"No problem, do you wanna walk around or?"

"No thanks…" Tears fell down my cheeks onto the hardwood floor.

"Are you sure? I mean…" he turned around and smiled. "What's wrong?" He picked me up and carefully sat me next to him on the bed. I buried my face in his shirt and sobbed for what seemed like hours.

I picked my head up and looked into his brown eyes. "Your shirt…I'm sorry" I held my head down. He picked my chin up "Joan its fine, you wanna talk?" I thought for a while and questioned if I could truly trust him.

"Yea…" We talked for the rest of the day about the move, family, friends, Collin, and our packs.

"It's late, Collins is going to check on you and if I'm in here then he'll kill me" he said cautiously but still keeping his carefree demeanor. I smiled "Thanks for everything Seth."

"Anytime my lady" he hugged me and left. I grabbed some pajamas out of my bag and threw them on before climbing into bed and falling asleep to the sweet sound of silence

Author's Note:

Collin's dark side, sexy or evil? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next will be the last background chapter. Who is your favorite character so far? Why? I am gonna start giving song suggestions in each chapter because music plays such a huge part in my life and maybe yours too. I listen to all genres so no bias

Never Be Alone by Shawn Mendes (Album: Handwritten)


End file.
